User talk:GuitarMasta099
This is a shop and ''a talk page. ''Feel free to chat on it. This store hs oficially been closed. I owe my friend some stuff and need to stock up on Gems, Loose Sparks and Pipes. If you have ordered, but I have blocked, don't worry as I will unblock you to send the items, but plssibly might have to block you afterwards. Starter Packs Offers 1A : For every 10 you buy recieve 10 Free Strawberries 1B : For every 5 you buy recieve a free Beaver 1C : For every 2 you buy recieve 15 free Apples 2A : Half Price for Rank 0s 2B : Half price for Rank 1s 2C : Half price for Rank 2s 2D : Half price for Rank 3s 2E : Half price for Rank 4s 2F : Half price for users with an Agori Honor Badge, Rank 5 look http://mlnstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Mln_stuff_Wiki BOB? May I order 120 nails? I am a rank 4, so that will be 30 clicks right? Where do you want the clicks? 14:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Make that 44 nails. 03:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so is it 120 or 44 nails you want? As it is the most recent message I presume that it is the second, which with the offer costs 11 clicks. Can you please befriend guitarmaniac452 but ''don't '' click yet.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I haven't looked at this for a LONG time. Now I don't need them anymore. Sorry. I still will click for the inconvenience though... pipes can i have 10 pipes. i'm mjw65 in mln, and thats 50 clicks, right? 17:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I won't really be able to pull this out until I'm Rank 7, which will probably be the 31st (Thursday) so please come back on Friday (The 1st). GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) never mind 14:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Can i have a code crack, please 14:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ??????????????? You mean on the Prize Draw? If you do, you need to enter it first, so i will put you on it. Btw, you need to earn it, instead of buying it. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw| 15:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Jesuslover1503 i would like 12 hypnotonic frequecy machines and 5 pipes that would be 84c + 25c = 109 clicks.....but i was wondering if we could just round it down to 100, ok? i am }} Currently I can't pull this out as every person so far are buying expensive items on MLN that come cheaper in my shop. Soz! |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 17:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'll let you know when I can pull this out, which probably means in a couple of weeks time. then can i just have all the hypnotonic machines that you can make? Hmm.... Are they vital to be soon? i will get my friends to click me so I can get the Alter Ego Module soon, then I'll let you know if this is alright? If they are vital, how many do you need for what you want? --|Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) well i want the alter ego module too that is why i need them......so they are kind of vital since you need about 200+ fairy dust for the next rank.....16:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Hmm... I will give you 1 for every 3 I get if I remember. I will charge you 3 clicks every 2 days to do this. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 16:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sig your sig doesn't have links you have to change the code to make them links.....if you want help go here aand i will help you....THE MARS TEAM 17:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) guitar I have been waiting a long time for your guitar. Can you send it now? 15:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Soz! I'm sending it now. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) (I can't send it as you blocked me. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) I unblocked you... 16:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you prevented me from writing that it was sent as I said this at the same time. So are you English? |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 16:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! No, I'm Asian, but I speak English, as well as some Spanish and Chinese! 17:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I can help you make a sig if you want... you don't have a sig Nah, I already have someone helping, but if he finds he has no time or what, I'll call you. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) hypnotic Frequency Machine Hi can I have 2 Hypnotic Frequency Machine? I'm kristof1124 in mln. Sorry, but I really can't give you any, because I have done a promise to jesuslover that for every 3 I get, I give him 1. I have all three spare secret messages though if that's why you want one. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) You! I spotted you as being the most popular in Rank 7 the other day. Ah. Don't say you want the Alter Ego Module aswell............ Yes I do, thats why I need Hypnotic Frequency Machines. I'm low on Orange LEGO Bricks. Maybe you could give me a few clicks on my Gated Garden Module instead? Kristof1124. No, coz I don't have the P.O.S. Seal, but that is why I am stocking up on Gems. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) My advice is to build a couple more Gated Garden Modules, then you can get OBs quicker.|Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 15:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR i don't need those machines any more. why did you block me? i am doing the contest and i want you to send me the code cracks and trades and stuff. so you you friend me again?